Murder
by gravitationlover
Summary: a killer on the lose killed my love and killing others a girl who lives in  regular town has lots of friends but what happens when she gets a school girl crush on a girl named Sarah Shales find out on  Murder
1. Chapter 1 dead man

**CHAPTER 1**

I

**I was running it felt like I was trapped in one of those scary horror movies trying to run but you can't move fast enough. That's what it felt like when I was with him. I can almost feel his lips touch mine but I knew he wasn't there. I ended up with a detention because I was sleeping in class again, and I was dreaming, all the kids were laughing because I was apparently talking in my sleep. I was so embarrassed. I kept dreaming the same dream every day but I don't understand it, I think I was just going crazy. On top of that, I was failing every class but English. I want to be an author when I grow up, so all that cared to me was English. My mom didn't understand though. Im in 11****th**** grade now and she wont let me go anywhere but I can drive thank God. I still can't go any where with out her following me. She always drives right behind me thinking I can't see her she's always like that. I talked her in to letting me go to my boyfriend's house which was very hard to do. His name is Justin .Ive been with him for 6 years now. He takes me out to dinner and asks me to marry him I said I was not ready yet he said he would wait for me I kissed him on the cheek and we walked to the car and he took me home. He said he would see me at school tomorrow. That same night I got a phone call it was Justin he sounded scared and then he said "I Love you" and before I could say some thing he hung up. I was scared it was like a death call. I went to my room and grabbed my coat, and sneaked out of the house with out my mom knowing. I went to my car opened the door and froze for a moment then stepped into the car and drove off. I was thinking while I was driving. I was thinking about Justin is he dead is he alive did he kill himself. I was having a major breakdown I was shocked when I saw the police car in his drive way. When I stepped into the house I saw him, a rope tied around his neck dangling from a ceiling fan knives stuck in his chest I was horrified .An officer said he was murdered I did not cry. I did not say a word; I just stared at the dead boy that was going to marry me I bent down and whispered in his ear "I Love you". At that point I was determined to find the man that killed my one true love. The one that was always there for me, the only one that can make me feel alive was dead. I went to school the next day still dying inside he was my everything and now he's gone. There was this one girl her name was Sarah she was a little short had dirty blonde hair and was really dumb. We were friends since 6****th**** grade when she saw me she came right to me and said "Cecilia im so sorry for what had happened, are you okay" she said. I nodded. "He's dead isn't he"I nodded again. Inside I felt like I was being stabbed and tortured to death tears came rolling down my cheek and then I spoke again.**

**CHAPTER 2**

HE KILLS HER

"**Hey you don't have to suffer because my boyfriend's dead okay go I want to be alone right now" she nodded. I left when the bell rang. I wanted to go to his house but I was to sad the family told me that he wanted me to have all of his stuff I smirked a little then I left .It was dawn when I got a call from Sarah she was in her room reading and we were talking when suddenly I herd a scream come from the phone and then there was silence I knew what had happened it was the killer he had did something to Sarah and then I hear a voice but it was not Sarah's . It was the killer he spoke in a soft evil voice and he said DO YOU FEAR DEATH.I froze I did not know what to say and when I was about to speak the phone died. I knew right their Sarah was dead, still I did not cry I just sat their thinking is he going to kill me to. I walked out the door not even paying attention to my mom then she stopped me and said. "Where do you think your going" I turned around and said "to Sarah's mom we are going to study together" I said lying. "Well be home soon okay". I walked out the door still thinking what horrible seen awaited me, I could almost feel the chills run down my spine. I drove to her house almost terrified of what awaited me beyond that front door. I did not even bother knocking. I knew no one would answer the stupid door. I was walking through the halls they look so neat like no one was there, like everything was normal. When I walked through that door to her room when I saw her I was shocked she was still alive. I was so glad but at the same time hart broken why the killer couldn't spare Justin's life too.**

**Sarah couldn't speak she was in shock.**

**I asked if she wanted to stay with me for a little while she nodded but she still did not say a word. That night I could not sleep for one thing I was watching Sarah she looked so pale so scared like she knew something that I did not.**

**Chapter 3**

Sarah's Death

**That night I fell asleep. I was so tired I did not watch Sarah I thought she was asleep already. I guess I was wrong, when I woke up she was gone then the news came on she was dead. I still did not cry I just sat their thinking, she is dead their is a killer and I was going to find him. I went to school the next day my friends were their Danielle , Alyssa, Rachel, and Nigel they were friends from 6****th**** grade and still are but their was one missing and you know who that is . They don't know that they are already dead he is going to keep killing ,killing and killing until everyone I care about is dead . That's how it goes but don't worry the storey isn't over yet it has not even begun. Everybody thought that Sarah was going to be alive .Everyone thought that she was the killer "Oh No" you are way off track. You don't even know how she died you are just craving to know aren't you .I would just close this book and never pick it up again that's what I would do. She should have never left that house she should have listened to me, not all people listen. If you truly want to see what happened. How did Sarah Shale's die? Turn the page and you'll find out. **

**It was 12:00 P.M. I was sleeping then I woke up I saw her leaving when she left I quickly followed her then she stepped into the street and there was this truck I tried to call her but it was to late she was gone . The next day Nigel called me she said that maybe we can study with some friends or something I said it was cool. She said all are friends were coming plus I really needed to study I had this huge final coming up and I needed to pass .So she said to come over at five or six so we were at Nigel's house .We were playing a study game on my favorite subject English of course .then we heard a knock on the door when Nigel was about to get up I stopped her and said "Don't worry I will get it". When I walked to that door I could feel something bad was going to happen.**

**Chapter 4**

Blinded By Love

**I opened the door and I saw the most beautiful boy in the whole universe. Then he spoke "Hi is Nigel there"? He said in the most beautiful way anyone can sound like but he was the one who said it. "Oh hi Michel what's up" she said. "I need a screwdriver their in the back right"? He said. "Um yea I think so you can check" she said. "Uh okay thanks a lot" he said sounding hotter every time he speaks. "Well you want to stick around" Nigel said. "Ah no I have a lot of work to do on my car, have to get it running for the race". "Well okay I will see you tomorrow Michel" she said "Okay" I will see you later". He said getting into his car and driving off. "Who is that"? I said. "Who Michel". "Who do you think of course Michel"? I said. "Okay he's single". She said laughing. "Shut up, that's not what I meant". "Yea okay, he's my friend that's what you want to hear". "He's a hot friend you think he likes me"? "Keep dreamin your never going to get him". She said. "Who says"? "Well because you're not good enough". She said. "Well I guess ill go then". I walked out the door thinking of Michel's bright blue eyes perfect smile, just like Sarah's. I stepped into the car just when I closed the door Michel was blocking it then he said. "Hi, are you doing anything this Saturday"? He said. I did not say a word because I was afraid that I might make a fool out of myself. "So you want to go"? He said. Then I said something so dumb it will give people to mock me for the rest of my life. "Sure what time"? "Maybe about 6:00". "Okay I will see you later Cecilia". "Wait how do you know my name"? "Lucky guess, I mean I heard Nigel say it like a million times, so I will see you Saturday". "Sure I guess. I stepped into the car and drove off .I was about to make the biggest mistake in my life so far, but I just kept thinking "damn he's hot. I pulled up into the drive way my mom was standing right by the front door I froze and thought "oh crap, crap ,crap im dead. She just looked at me with brown eyes furious I almost saw them turn red lol I could have swore. Im not going to tell you what happened after that. All that night all I could think about was Michel and Sarah how they looked a lot alike with her perfect smile his perfect smile the same shiny blue eyes but the only thing that was wrong and different is that Sarah was dead I can still see her face so scared so alone with no life no soul just nothing Michel on the other hand was opposite then Sarah even though they looked alike.**

**Chapter 5**

**Height**

**It was Saturday I met Michel at this place where you sky dive he pushed me into doing it this guy put me in this harness and everything I looked down **


	2. Chapter 2 The jump

**CHAPTER 1**

I

**I was running it felt like I was trapped in one of those scary horror movies trying to run but you can't move fast enough. That's what it felt like when I was with him. I can almost feel his lips touch mine but I knew he wasn't there. I ended up with a detention because I was sleeping in class again, and I was dreaming, all the kids were laughing because I was apparently talking in my sleep. I was so embarrassed. I kept dreaming the same dream every day but I don't understand it, I think I was just going crazy. On top of that, I was failing every class but English. I want to be an author when I grow up, so all that cared to me was English. My mom didn't understand though. Im in 11****th**** grade now and she wont let me go anywhere but I can drive thank God. I still can't go any where with out her following me. She always drives right behind me thinking I can't see her she's always like that. I talked her in to letting me go to my boyfriend's house which was very hard to do. His name is Justin .Ive been with him for 6 years now. He takes me out to dinner and asks me to marry him I said I was not ready yet he said he would wait for me I kissed him on the cheek and we walked to the car and he took me home. He said he would see me at school tomorrow. That same night I got a phone call it was Justin he sounded scared and then he said "I Love you" and before I could say some thing he hung up. I was scared it was like a death call. I went to my room and grabbed my coat, and sneaked out of the house with out my mom knowing. I went to my car opened the door and froze for a moment then stepped into the car and drove off. I was thinking while I was driving. I was thinking about Justin is he dead is he alive did he kill himself. I was having a major breakdown I was shocked when I saw the police car in his drive way. When I stepped into the house I saw him, a rope tied around his neck dangling from a ceiling fan knives stuck in his chest I was horrified .An officer said he was murdered I did not cry. I did not say a word; I just stared at the dead boy that was going to marry me I bent down and whispered in his ear "I Love you". At that point I was determined to find the man that killed my one true love. The one that was always there for me, the only one that can make me feel alive was dead. I went to school the next day still dying inside he was my everything and now he's gone. There was this one girl her name was Sarah she was a little short had dirty blonde hair and was really dumb. We were friends since 6****th**** grade when she saw me she came right to me and said "Cecilia im so sorry for what had happened, are you okay" she said. I nodded. "He's dead isn't he"I nodded again. Inside I felt like I was being stabbed and tortured to death tears came rolling down my cheek and then I spoke again.**

"**Hey you don't have to suffer because my boyfriend's dead okay go I want to be alone right now" she nodded. I left when the bell rang. I wanted to go to his house but I was to sad the family told me that he wanted me to have all of his stuff I smirked a little then I left .It was dawn when I got a call from Sarah she was in her room reading and we were talking when suddenly I herd a scream come from the phone and then there was silence I knew what had happened it was the killer he had did something to Sarah and then I hear a voice but it was not Sarah's . It was the killer he spoke in a soft evil voice and he said DO YOU FEAR DEATH.I froze I did not know what to say and when I was about to speak the phone died. I knew right their Sarah was dead, still I did not cry I just sat their thinking is he going to kill me to. I walked out the door not even paying attention to my mom then she stopped me and said. "Where do you think your going" I turned around and said "to Sarah's mom we are going to study together" I said lying. "Well be home soon okay". I walked out the door still thinking what horrible seen awaited me, I could almost feel the chills run down my spine. I drove to her house almost terrified of what awaited me beyond that front door. I did not even bother knocking. I knew no one would answer the stupid door. I was walking through the halls they look so neat like no one was there, like everything was normal. When I walked through that door to her room when I saw her I was shocked she was still alive. I was so glad but at the same time hart broken why the killer couldn't spare Justin's life too.**

**Sarah couldn't speak she was in shock.**

**I asked if she wanted to stay with me for a little while she nodded but she still did not say a word. That night I could not sleep for one thing I was watching Sarah she looked so pale so scared like she knew something that I did not.**

**That night I fell asleep. I was so tired I did not watch Sarah I thought she was asleep already. I guess I was wrong, when I woke up she was gone then the news came on she was dead. I still did not cry I just sat their thinking, she is dead their is a killer and I was going to find him. I went to school the next day my friends were their Danielle , Alyssa, Rachel, and Nigel they were friends from 6****th**** grade and still are but their was one missing and you know who that is . They don't know that they are already dead he is going to keep killing ,killing and killing until everyone I care about is dead . That's how it goes but don't worry the storey isn't over yet it has not even begun. Everybody thought that Sarah was going to be alive .Everyone thought that she was the killer "Oh No" you are way off track. You don't even know how she died you are just craving to know aren't you .I would just close this book and never pick it up again that's what I would do. She should have never left that house she should have listened to me, not all people listen. If you truly want to see what happened. How did Sarah Shale's die? Turn the page and you'll find out. **

**It was 12:00 P.M. I was sleeping then I woke up I saw her leaving when she left I quickly followed her then she stepped into the street and there was this truck I tried to call her but it was to late she was gone . The next day Nigel called me she said that maybe we can study with some friends or something I said it was cool. She said all are friends were coming plus I really needed to study I had this huge final coming up and I needed to pass .So she said to come over at five or six so we were at Nigel's house .We were playing a study game on my favorite subject English of course .then we heard a knock on the door when Nigel was about to get up I stopped her and said "Don't worry I will get it". When I walked to that door I could feel something bad was going to happen.**

**I opened the door and I saw the most beautiful boy in the whole universe. Then he spoke "Hi is Nigel there"? He said in the most beautiful way anyone can sound like but he was the one who said it. "Oh hi Michel what's up" she said. "I need a screwdriver their in the back right"? He said. "Um yea I think so you can check" she said. "Uh okay thanks a lot" he said sounding hotter every time he speaks. "Well you want to stick around" Nigel said. "Ah no I have a lot of work to do on my car, have to get it running for the race". "Well okay I will see you tomorrow Michel" she said "Okay" I will see you later". He said getting into his car and driving off. "Who is that"? I said. "Who Michel". "Who do you think of course Michel"? I said. "Okay he's single". She said laughing. "Shut up, that's not what I meant". "Yea okay, he's my friend that's what you want to hear". "He's a hot friend you think he likes me"? "Keep dreamin your never going to get him". She said. "Who says"? "Well because you're not good enough". She said. "Well I guess ill go then". I walked out the door thinking of Michel's bright blue eyes perfect smile, just like Sarah's. I stepped into the car just when I closed the door Michel was blocking it then he said. "Hi, are you doing anything this Saturday"? He said. I did not say a word because I was afraid that I might make a fool out of myself. "So you want to go"? He said. Then I said something so dumb it will give people to mock me for the rest of my life. "Sure what time"? "Maybe about 6:00". "Okay I will see you later Cecilia". "Wait how do you know my name"? "Lucky guess, I mean I heard Nigel say it like a million times, so I will see you Saturday". "Sure I guess. I stepped into the car and drove off .I was about to make the biggest mistake in my life so far, but I just kept thinking "damn he's hot. I pulled up into the drive way my mom was standing right by the front door I froze and thought "oh crap, crap ,crap im dead. She just looked at me with brown eyes furious I almost saw them turn red lol I could have swore. Im not going to tell you what happened after that. All that night all I could think about was Michel and Sarah how they looked a lot alike with her perfect smile his perfect smile the same shiny blue eyes but the only thing that was wrong and different is that Sarah was dead I can still see her face so scared so alone with no life no soul just nothing Michel on the other hand was opposite then Sarah even though they looked alike.**

**It was Saturday I met Michel at this place where you sky dive he pushed me into doing it this guy put me in this harness and everything I looked down **


End file.
